Vigilia
by Meliina
Summary: Un instante de vacilación puede llevarla a la muerte, él no tendrá piedad si se trata de la aldea de la hoja. Dispuesta a todo se visto envuelta en un enfrentamiento que la pondrá a prueba.


Me despertó el estruendo que hice con las cadenas al moverme, abrí los ojos con desgano como quien no quiere enfrentarse a la realidad, sentí mis muñecas arder más no emití sonido alguno, mi cuerpo siguió sin responder un largo tiempo hasta que pude al fin abrir mis ojos, todo era penumbras y humedad, ¿Una cueva? – intenté deducir por la tierra y las piedras debajo de mi lugar.

Escuche una serie de pasos acercarse, trate de fijar la vista pero fue inútil estaba demasiado oscuro. Se detuvo a pocos metros de mí supuse que se trataría de él, tal vez con esa visión suya estuviera admirando el resultado de su fuerza, o quizás solo llegó hasta ahí por curiosidad siempre ha sido un buen observador.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, tomó bruscamente las cadenas que me aprisionaban obligándome así a ponerme de pie, me acorraló contra la pared mis brazos estaban extendidos sostenidos solo por una de sus manos, el ardor se intensifico y sentí la sangre correr.

Solo era una imposición de su fuerza- pensaba tratando de volver a cerrar los ojos, me había sumido en una resignación absoluta y en ese momento la idea de morir no sonaba tan mal.

-Adelante- le dije rompiendo aquel tortuoso silencio que nos encerraba, suspiré ya no tenía sentido, no podía defenderme estaba débil y herida tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea de morir en sus manos.

No escuche de su boca respuesta alguna, solo el casi imperceptible sonido de su espada siendo desenfundada, di un último respiro esperando la estocada final, no sentí desesperación o miedo solo aceptación, moriría sí pero dignamente en la batalla, una batalla que había perdido y conmemoraría mi nombre con honor.

Los segundos fueron eternos, no sentí su odio atravesarme el pecho solo su respiración mezclándose con la mía, rompió las cadenas antes que me diera cuenta y me cargó hacia la salida, hubiera sido sumamente fácil para mí tomar esa misma espada y matarlo, fui entrenada para salir fácilmente de este tipo de situaciones y él lo sabía pero había subestimado al enemigo, se fió de mi estado, se veía como siempre confiado y arrogante, pude haber hecho ese mísero movimiento y hacerle pagar con la muerte su descuido pero no pude, los recuerdos de mi niñez me torturaban y maldecía una y otra vez mi suerte por ponerme en esta situación de tener como oponente a la persona que tanto había amado y cuyo destino era un enfrentamiento a muerte. Desde un principio supe que no sería capaz de atentar contra su vida pero quería enfrentarlo cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo y convencerme de que no había vuelta atrás de que él ya no sería el mismo que en esta guerra él solo era un oponente más que vencer. Entre tantos desvaríos pude ver que habíamos salido, era de noche y la luna se asomaba detrás de las nubes, solo quería descansar.

¿Por qué aún estoy con vida? Es lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez sin entender. ¿A donde vamos? , atravesando la espesura del bosque no pude desistir de llevar mi mano a la herida de mi costado para contener el dolor, creí que la sutura improvisada que hice resistiría hasta llegar a la base pero no todo había salido acorde a mis planes estos días. Él no seso el movimiento, tal vez ni reparo en mí, yo solo me preocupaba en tratar de parar la hemorragia y permanecer callada, resistiría estaba en la obligación de resistir hasta al menos dar con algunas respuestas y fue cuando él miró que se percato de mi agonía. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía frío tengo bien sustentados mis estudios de medicina y sé que he perdido mucha sangre.

Su imagen se desdibuja y casi no escuchaba las pocas palabras que me había dirigido desde que me encontró, se detuvo a raíz de un árbol y me recostó me quitó la blusa y examino mi herida.

-Es profunda, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- me recriminó yo solo pude sonreírle y cerrar los ojos.

La mujer frente a sus ojos estaba muriendo, él no era medico y no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer si decidía sanarla, eran enemigos eso lo entendía perfectamente ella había ido en su búsqueda para matarlo pero a pesar del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo que atravesar para lograrlo no lo hizo, se dejó vencer sin mucho esfuerzo creyendo ingenuamente que tal vez él cambiaría de parecer y regresaría a su hogar, en el fondo ella rogaba por no tener que luchar con ese hombre pero todo salió mal ellos se enfrentaron, él también pudo matarla y lo intentó en dos ocasiones creyendo que si la mataba esa vieja parte de él moriría con ella, pero tampoco fue capaz vio que su oponente estaba fatigada y con ya heridas de batallas anteriores era una gran desventaja, aun así dio pelea y cuando ya estaba vencida en el suelo, él se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer, si lo que quería era enterrar su pasado esa era la oportunidad perfecta pero solo dio media vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, más tarde fue encontrada y llevada como trofeo de guerra a una especie de calabozo subterráneo donde él la encontró.

Palidecía, él en su indecisión se llevo una mano al rostro, su pulso disminuía y su cuerpo se tensaba ante la idea de perderla.

-Maldición- dijo rasgando su ropa y para vendar la herida. Se dio cuenta de que esa herida se la había curado ella misma y le extraño la mala sanación aunque reconsiderando su situación tal vez no haya tenido tiempo suficiente. Sin importarle nada se centro en salvarla en el fondo se dio cuenta que jamás podría contra su pasado. Había matado tantas veces con la sangre fría que le era difícil creer que estuviera salvando una vida y no a cualquiera si no la del ser,desgraciadamente para él, el más preciado.

- No morirás sin dar una verdadera batalla- le dijo mientras terminaba el vendaje y la joven entraba en proceso de recuperación. - Te contuviste cada instante y fallaste a propósito ¿Querías saber si era capaz de acabar contigo? Realmente iba a matarte, quería acabar con lo único que me ataba a esa maldita aldea. – dijo con rencor en su voz.

- Pero no lo hiciste- se escucho decir entrecortadamente. El joven no se inmutó aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse para sus adentros.

-Puedo hacerlo ahora- dijo fríamente sin mirarla. Ella solo sonrió.

- Hazlo entonces, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta?- le dijo sin sacarse la sonrisa del rostro. El la miro serio, no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida se vio forzado a admitir que estaba acorralado. Sí sería sencillo pero… ¿Pero que?- surgió en su cabeza ese interrogante.

- Puedes curarte sola ahora que estás despierta, es un lugar sumamente deshabitado- Le dijo, pero ella no estaba escuchando, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el joven a su lado la estaba mirando expectante.

- ¿Te das cuenta ahora?- Le preguntó sin vueltas.

- ¿De que hablas?- respondió sin entender

- No puedes desprenderte de los lazos que has formado con nosotros. – dijo tratando de sentarse para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- No voy a volver, si es lo que estás tratando de decirme.- dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho.

- No me refiero a eso, es decir yo fui hasta ti ese día para matarte o morir entendí que yo no podría sanar tu odio y que tu no ibas a sanar mi dolor. Mi fuerza no tiene comparación con la tuya eso lo supe desde un principio pero tenía que intentarlo. Unté mis armas con un veneno letal pero aun teniendo la oportunidad no pude apuñalarte. – termino de decir con amargura, él hombre a su lado no tenía palabras.

-En la aldea aun conservan la esperanza de que volverás o que al menos darás un paso al costado en esta guerra, yo no he dejado de amarte tampoco pero quiero ser realista y ayudarme a entender que has elegido tu camino.-Terminó de decir. Un incomodo silencio se expandió por el bosque, nadie osó moverse y hasta respiraban con discreción para no romper ese silencio.

- Si hay algo que siempre admiré de ti fue la inocencia que rige siempre en tus decisiones, siempre has tenido un gran corazón siendo esa tu más grande debilidad.- dijo acomodando los cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de ella, ese fue un extraño gesto de ternura.

- No has cambiado. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, no has cambiado... solo quieres hacernos creer que es así para mantenernos a raya, siempre has querido hacer las cosas solo.- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella.

- Ésto no tiene nada que ver contigo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Sakura no sabía que decir, estaba realmente impresionada pero aun así sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para abrazarlo su herida punzaba con violencia pero no le importó ya que el había correspondido a ese abrazo.

- Déjenme hacer las cosas a mi manera.- le susurro mientras la estrujaba más contra su cuerpo. Parecía que ella volvería a perder la conciencia en cualquier momento así que se aseguró de dejarla en un lugar seguro.

- Tengo que dejarte ir ¿verdad?- le dijo con algo de amargura, el asintió volviendo a ese semblante de impenetrable frivolidad.

-Cuando te recuperes puedes tomar ese camino de allá, hay un pueblo muy hospitalario... estarás bien.- decía de espaldas a ella.

- Esta bien...- Pero antes marcarse se acerco fugazmente al rostro de la mujer y le robó un beso. Ella no tubo tiempo a reaccionar el solo se esfumó.

- Me alegra saber que tu corazón no haya muerto en la oscuridad. Volveremos a encontrarnos.- dicho esto se sumió en un sueño profundo.

...


End file.
